


You Make Me Wet

by organfailure



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Pining, Pre-Slash, Swimming Pools, eren as the wingman, jean/eren mention, no smut despite the dumb raunchy title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 03:58:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14907897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/organfailure/pseuds/organfailure
Summary: "You could pull a Wendy Peffercorn.”“That’s not helpful, Eren.”





	You Make Me Wet

Mikasa wasn't a fan of swimming.

She didn't outright hate it or anything. She knew it was good exercise, and a good way to cool off in the heat of the summer. She just didn't like the feeling of water getting in her eyes, or the feeling of being wet and exposed when getting out. She especially didn't like the pool itself, crowded and full of loud kids and the noxious smell of sunscreen, chlorine and cheap hot dogs. Therefore, she never made a point of visiting pools, instead spending her summers working or at the gym or at a friends house, or somewhere else generally suitable. 

Now, though, she had a definitive reason to frequent one.

“You could pull a Wendy Peffercorn.”

“That’s not helpful, Eren.” She gritted out, following him to a set of lawn chairs and spreading out her beach towel. He had picked a spot close to the largest pool, further away from the more crowded areas but still filled with plenty of other poolgoers.

“Was I trying to help?”

“You’re the one that dragged me here.”

“You’re the one that won’t even text her first-”

Mikasa silenced him with a cold glare over the rim of her sunglasses, inwardly pleased that Eren was still intimidated by it. While Eren spread out his own towel and pulled a sunscreen bottle from his bag, Mikasa glanced around the edge of the pool.

“I don’t see her.”

“She might be in another chair right now.”

“...Should we look for her?”

Eren looked amused at that, slathering himself in sunscreen.

“Nah, they rotate. She’ll be here eventually, don’t worry.”

Damn Eren. He looked so smug. She should never have told him, Mikasa thought as he handed her the sunscreen bottle. He probably would’ve found out at some point, which would’ve been even more embarrassing. Anyways, Mikasa knew the only reason Eren was familiar with the rotation was because he had his own cute lifeguard he was stalking. If he got too annoying about it, Mikasa was happy to remind him of that fact.

“Seriously, though,” Eren started as he stretched out on the lawn chair, “Just ask her to hang out or something. I know she’d be down.”

“We do hang out.”

“Yeah, only with other people around. Invite her out for coffee or something.”

“It’s...not that simple.”

“Or frozen yogurt. Ooh, I could go for frozen yogurt right now-”

“Eren. I’m not going to do that.”

“Why not?”

“It’d be weird.”

“Why?” Eren almost whined, clearly exasperated. 

Mikasa didn’t really have an answer to that. It was just like her coming to this stupid pool in the first place: She knew there should’ve been no real, substantial reason to avoid it. Was she afraid? Was the potential rejection she faced really so-

“Hold up, I see her.”

Her thoughts short circuited, which was probably good as it was getting a little too real in there. Mikasa’s reflexes leapt into action, her legs pulling up to hide beneath her terry cloth coverup and her arms instinctively pulling her baseball cap further down on her face. She didn't have to look at Eren to know he had just smacked his face in frustration; The slap was loud enough to hear, and Mikasa’s eyes were drawn to something more important.

Sasha had always been pretty, or at least Mikasa thought so. Mikasa felt an all-too-familiar tug in her stomach as she spotted Sasha walking out to the poolside. A cherry red one piece hugged her form in a most flattering way, and Mikasa cursed her heart for fluttering so wantonly. Her thick ponytail swung behind her like a brown rope, mimicking the whistle dangling from her neck. Mikasa couldn’t tell from where she sat, but she knew the pale freckles that dotted Sasha’s cheeks would be darkened from the sun, sheltered for now by the tortoiseshell sunglasses perched across her nose. She looked positively radiant, and Mikasa couldn’t deal.

“Hey Sasha!” Eren called, and Mikasa’s heart skipped a beat. Sasha whipped her head around to where the pair sat, flashing a brilliant smile and a cheery wave before hoisting herself into the guard chair.

“Mikasa, you didn’t wave.” Eren said dryly.

“Sorry.” Mikasa half-heartedly wagged her fingers in Sasha’s direction, but the girl was no longer looking their way as she scanned the pool.

“You should try just talking to her.”

“She's working.”

“Not right now, like, in general.”

“You already told me that. Your advice isn't as helpful as you think it is.”

Eren harrumphed indignantly, lifting himself up off the lawn chair.

“Fine. Let's at least swim while we're here, then.”

Mikasa sensed Eren was getting annoyed with her pining (He was usually the one that dealt with the brunt of Sasha-induced moping) and Mikasa was well over it as well. But anytime she resolved to overcome her shyness and do something about it, the shyness always won out. Mikasa shucked off her cover up and followed after Eren. He might at the very least distract her.

“‘Kasa, check out how big of a cannonball I can do!”

“Eren, don't, there's little kids in there.”

Eren had already jumped into the water, mercifully showing a degree of restraint, spraying Mikasa and one nearby young boy who didn't even seem to notice. Mikasa quietly slipped into the water alongside Eren, hiding a chuckle as he attempted to flatten his now wildly tousled hair.

“If you put your mind to it, you'd probably be a great swimmer.”

“What makes you say that?” Mikasa asked, tilting her head back to wet her hair the rest of the way.

“‘Cause you're good at everything.”

“That's not true.” Mikasa glanced over to Sasha’s chair. The girl was still watching the pool intently, but she spared a cheery smile in Eren and Mikasa’s direction, causing Mikasa’s heart to flip-flop.

“Aw, she waved! See, she does notice you!”

“Keep your voice down,” Mikasa hissed, “She was waving at both of us, anyways.”

“You should do, like, a really sexy stretch while she's looking over here.”

Mikasa didn't do that, deciding instead to kick Eren in the shin. The ensuing wrestling match between her and Eren may not have been particularly dignified, but it did make Mikasa feel better. 

The two separated eventually, Mikasa deciding to just float peacefully. The water did feel nice, especially on a day as hot as it was, and from her position on her back and from behind the safety of her sunglasses, Mikasa was able to watch Sasha without having to worry about incurring suspicion. Sasha, Sasha, Sasha, sitting in her chair, twirling her whistle, looking beautiful and probably thinking about saving lives or something along those lines. While Sasha thought about whatever she thought about, Mikasa thought about Sasha, and did not think about about where she was in relation to the pool’s concrete siding.

Her head hit it with a dull thud, and the sudden pain was enough to make her yelp and jerk forward. She hadn't thought she'd been going that fast, but ache reverberating through her head indicated otherwise. Mikasa reached out blindly to grab the side of the pool, steadying herself as she clutched her head. She could hear Eren call her name as he began to swim over, and the shrill of a short whistle blow, but the next thing she heard might as well have been a choir of angels as she looked up to see Sasha running to her side and kneeling on the concrete, placing her hands on Mikasa’s shoulders.

“Are you alright?!”

“I'm fine.” Mikasa said dazedly, not because of her head but because Sasha’s sunglasses were sliding down her nose and her eyes looked really pretty in the afternoon light. 

“Here, come sit on the side.” Sasha pulled Mikasa into a sitting position, fussing over her and checking her head for any sign of external injury. Internally, Mikasa was probably fine, besides the litany of alarm bells going off at Sasha’s touch.

“Is she good?” Eren asked as he climbed out of the pool to kneel next to Sasha.

“She looks fine...Though, if you want me to look you over in the guard room, I’d be happy too-”

“I feel fine. Really. I didn’t hit it that hard.” Mikasa cut her off, wilting a little under Sasha’s attention.

Sasha frowned at that, and seemed to be thinking it over before standing back up.

“Just be careful, okay? Eren, keep an eye on her.” 

Sasha turned back to head back to her chair as Mikasa rubbed the back of her head, that damned blush creeping back onto her cheeks. Sasha glanced back to the two of them.

“I’m on break in thirty minutes. I’ll meet up with you and make sure you’re still okay, Mikasa.”

“Sounds great!” Eren chirped back, slipping back into the water with a suggestive eyebrow waggle directed towards Mikasa. Mikasa rolled her eyes at her friend as a sense of doom began to overtake her.

 

A light breeze was enough to make Mikasa shiver, even with her cover up on and the hood up. Mikasa was still wet, and now cold, and her head still hurt a little bit even though she knew she was fine. Stupid Eren with his stupid ideas. He looked so pleased with himself, slurping away at his slushie and glancing between Sasha’s chair and Mikasa, knees drawn up to her chin at the concession table she and Eren were sat at.

“What are you gonna say to her?”

“I don’t know, Eren, this wasn’t my idea.”

“Tell her you think she’s really pretty.”

“No.”

“She calls you pretty all the time.”

Sasha did, although she was usually pretty generous with her compliments.

“She’s just being nice.”

“Or she’s flirting~”

“She’s not.”

“Okay, even if she’s not, it couldn’t kill you to just...go for it.”

“You first! You tell Jean you like him by insulting him.”

“Shut up, we’re here to discuss your baggage, not mine.”

Mikasa rolled her eyes as Eren continued.

“Remember that guy Armin used to like?”

Mikasa nodded carefully.

“Well, Armin never told him and then he went off to college and Armin never saw him again. Didn’t Armin say he would rather have been rejected than not know how it could’ve turned out?”

“Armin never gets rejected, though.”

“Point is, it’s better to shoot your shot and miss than not shoot it at all.”

“Ugh.”

“Don’t ‘ugh’ me, Armin’s always right, anyways.”

“But I-”

“Hold up, she’s coming over.”

Mikasa whipped her head around almost embarrassingly quickly. Sure enough, Sasha had hopped down from her chair and was walking straight towards where she and Eren currently sat, big, beautiful smile flashing at her. Eren waved cheerily, indicating for Mikasa to do the same. Sasha pushed her sunglasses up onto her head as she slid easily into the seat next to Mikasa, their thighs almost touching. 

“Guys, thanks for coming to visit me! Barely anyone ever does, it gets so boring.”

“Is Jean not working today?” Eren asked. Sasha shook her head.

“Nah. But, hey, I can get you his work schedule.” She said with a wink. Now it was Eren’s turn to blush. Served him right, Mikasa thought, having a hard time tearing her eyes away from Sasha’s thighs so close to her own.

“Sorry you hit your head earlier by the way, Mikasa. Are you still feeling alright?”

Mikasa nodded. “Should’ve been watching where I was going.”

“I was surprised, you’re usually so coordinated! Eren showed me that video of you doing...what was it, again?”

“Was it the boxing video I showed you?” Eren asked, ignoring the murderous glare Mikasa shot at him.

“I don’t remember, but it looked so cool! It’d be so cool to be able to do that.”

“I...I could maybe show you a few simple moves. Like...self defense, or something.”

Mikasa wasn’t sure exactly where inside of her those words came from, but the lit up expression on Sasha’s face made them worthwhile.

“That would be so cool! We should definitely work out together sometime.”

Mikasa swore she blushed, Sasha’s phrasing bringing to mind some unbidden images. She quickly shoved them aside and nodded.

“Yeah. Yeah, I think we should. That would be fun.”

Sasha beamed, and Mikasa’s heart had definitely melted in her chest by now.

“How come your hood is up? Are you cold?”

She had been, but Sasha’s presence had caused her heart to speed up considerably, sending warm blood coursing through her body. Was this what it meant to get someone hot? Mikasa pushed her hood down.

“The chlorine probably messed with my hair.” She mumbled, jumping a little bit when delicate fingers found themselves running through her hair.

“You hair looks fine to me. It’s really pretty, you know.”

Mikasa’s eyes met Sasha’s as the other girl gently played with her hair. Those alarm bells were back, along with a fair amount of internal screaming. Mikasa did her best to collect herself, but there wasn’t much she could do in the face of a pretty girl brushing her hair with a sweet expression on her suntanned face.

“Y-Yours is too. Your hair. It’s really pretty.”

If Sasha’s face was lit up before, it was brighter than the sun blazing down on the three of them by this point.

“Hey, what are you guys up to later? I have to go back out in a few minutes, but I’d love to hang out more.”

“We’re-”

“I’ve got a thing later, but I’m sure Mikasa would love to hang out!”

Eren looked very pleased with himself, and Mikasa was conflicted between hugging and thanking him and throttling him. Maybe she would do both.

“I get off at eight, if you’re up for it.”

Mikasa could only stare at Sasha for a moment, still amazed that any of this was actually happening, half of her brain screaming at her to say ‘yes’ and the other half screaming to ‘shut up and run away’. It was now or never. Mikasa told the other half of her brain to shut up.

“It’s a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> i’m a lifeguard irl. this is just my attempt at romanticizing my own minimum wage existence.
> 
> not edited, beta'd, or thought through at all. just something in honor of summer, pride, and to make me feel better about recent manga events. please comment and validate me <3


End file.
